Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and other user equipment (UE) are often capable of connecting to multiple types of wireless access networks for receiving mobile services, such as Wi-Fi networks (e.g., 802.1X networks and the like) and mobile/cellular networks (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), General packet radio service (GPRS), UMTS/GPRS, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), various 3G/4G/5G systems and the like). Advantageously, subscribers having such UE may benefit from increased throughput for subscriber mobile services as well as redundant communications links supporting such mobile services.
When a UE selects a wireless access network to receive mobile services, a new session is instantiated for the UE via the selected wireless access network. When a UE receiving mobile services via a first wireless access network selects a second wireless access network to receive the mobile services, the transition between the first and second wireless access networks requires reestablishing at the second wireless access network the desired mobile services.
Unfortunately, there is no mechanism to indicate handover from, illustratively, a carrier Wi-Fi access network to a UMTS network. Thus, by transitioning between first and second wireless access networks, the mobile services provided to the UE are necessarily disrupted by session reestablishment and mobile services reestablishment processes.